Hardcore Heroes: Episode 42
Recap * It has been a couple of weeks, the Dwarves have finished renovating the basement. * Malakai needs to return to Eridon to gather for Books for his Library. * Malakai casts clairvoyance on Shirebrook. Finds it levelled and destroyed. There are smouldering fires. The Keep is damaged. No visual of any demons walking around. * Malakai heads to the docks and notices a lot of Drekis Military Ships and Soldiers. Malakai gives intel & a map of Newfort keep to a Lieutenant Dan and tells him about how do deal with the Demons that may still be there. Malakai offers to pay for any Books they find. *Malakai hires the Captain of The Wench to take him to Shirebrook and Rockwave that night. *While passing Mahtava, the Drekis Military Ships are spotting behind them. Half heading to Newfort. Half heading to Shirebrook. *As the military ships pass, the sea begins to bubble and the seas become violent. Zel, a gigantic sea turtle with tentacles destroys a Military Galley. Malakai poly-morphs into a bird to scout around as he is hit by a tentacle. *Malakai flies into the air, and as an imp, casts spells at the Kraken. It dispels magic on Malakai and he falls into the water Underwater, a small tentacle grabs his leg and tugs him down. *Malakai blacks out and walks up with the crew of ''The Wench ''in an underwater building. *They appear to be in one of four rooms that meet at a crossroads. The room they woke up in, a Garden, and 2 temples. No sign of the outside anywhere. *Malakai lends the Captain his magic knives of returning and they each search one of the temples. Within they discover the dead body of a woman. *Malakai and the Captain meet up with the other teams. The describe the other rooms to them. Malakai decides to lead the back into the Garden to investigate it further. *Shortly after entering the Garden, a vine from a Ent comes to life. It resists Malakai's colorspray spell. The end manages to kill a sailor. Malakai calls for a retreat. *The team withdrawl to the first room. Malakai insists that he be allowed to spend 5 hours to get his spells back. *Invisible, Malakai discovers that 4 missing crew-members are taking with 8 Sirines in the temple of Matrigal. He warns the Captain and his crew to stay back and Malakai will go on ahead invisible into the garden. *He then travels though the garden to get to the door on the far side. He finds himself in an altar room, which in a very large chair sits a very old female elf, Luna. *Luna is surprised that Malakai wants to return to the surface and that he is not temped by the Sirines. The Sirines were the ones to save Malakai's life when he was in the Ocean water. *Malakai spends some months with Luna, learning the Elven language. Luna is also eager to teach Malakai many spells. *Malakai learns more more of what caused the Cataclysm 1510 years ago. Luna was of a Elven Culture that lived on an island south of the Arcadia Mainland. When the Cataclysm occured, the island was sunk beneath the ocean. Also there were many sins against the gods in that time period, not just those of the church. *Malakai gains perspective on the Shadow Dragon and Malkis. That the Shadow Dragon has existed in the Shadow Mountains for thousands of years and that there is no real reason to disturb it. Also that Malkis is just the current trend of the gods. That he will disrupt then eventually order will return. It is impossible to fight a god. *Together they research the teleport circle spell. Luna then teaches the Teleport spell, but removes Malakai memories on how to return to this place. Luna gives Malakai a keepsake of his time he spent there. *Malakai teleports home to Bon' Theris. He takes Jeeves out to the pub, where Malakai tells the story of his adventure. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episode